


Peggy’s second first day at the SSR

by loverofstories



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, SSR Confidential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofstories/pseuds/loverofstories
Summary: Peggy starts work at the SSR office in New York and meets her co-workers. It's not the best first day she's ever had.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Roger Dooley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: SSR Confidential 2020





	Peggy’s second first day at the SSR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysousfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/gifts).



> Peggysousfan, I hope you enjoy this! Not quite Peggy/Daniel yet, but a promising, if awkward first interaction.

Peggy smoothed down her green skirt, then she straightened her hat before finally squaring her shoulders. Then there were no more nervous habits left and she opened the door leading in the New York Bell Company. She took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked to the very back, past fast-talking phone operators, as she had been instructed.

„Can I help you?“, the woman sitting there asked. „I’d like to be connected to Mr Dooley.“ The phone operator gave her look and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow all the way above her cat-eye glasses. „I’ll connect you right away Miss.“ She pushed forward a lever and a door opened, leading into yet another elevator. As Peggy stepped in, the phone operator said, „Good luck“, before operating the lever again.

Peggy certainly could use it. It was rather quite strange. She had been on countless battlefields, dangerous missions and encountered powers that were very possibly not from this world, yet the thought of starting a new job made her heart speed up. And it was not like it really was a new job; she’d been working for the SSR for years. But she knew none of these agents; the Howling Commandoes were working on other missions, Phillips was in Washington and Steve … . The elevator dinged and the doors opened, precluding further thoughts down that route.

Taking a breath she stepped out, only to collide with a man who had been reading a file while walking. „Watch out, you i-„ He stopped when he realised that he was not talking to one of his colleagues. „Well, hello there.“ He shot her a smile he probably thought was charming. „Can I help you doll?“

With an effort Peggy kept herself from rolling her eyes. It probably wasn’t a good idea to antagonise her new coworkers thirty seconds after getting to work. „Actually, I’m looking for Chief Dooley.“ Who hopefully was less of a moron than this man. „Let me show you the way.“ He gestured for her to walk next to him. „I’m _Agent_ Thompson, by the way“, he introduced himself, holding out his hand as they weaved through the various desks. His tone suggested he expected her to be impressed with this information. Her heels clacked and heads kept turning, but she didn’t acknowledge them. It would only encourage them.

At least the familiarity of the situation had dispelled her nervousness. She knew how to handle situations like these. „I’m Agent Carter.“ Thompson chuckled, shaking her hand. „Ok, Agent Carter, maybe you can accompany me on my next mission.“ He winked,not taking her seriously. Well, wouldn’t he be in for a surprise.

They arrived at Chief Dooley’s office. Thompson knocked and when a voice yelled, „Yeah!“, he opened the door. „I have a Miss Carter here to see you, Chief.“ Dooley rose from his chair, extending his hand to Peggy. „Miss Carter, nice to meet you.“ „Likewise Chief Dooley, though I do prefer Agent Carter.“ An exasperated look passed Dooley’s face. „Yes, of course Agent Carter.“ So much, for not antagonising anyone on her first day. „For real?“ Thompson was still lingering next to the door. „Yes, Thompson, for real“, Dooley snapped.

He turned back to Peggy. „Your record says you worked in Europe with Colonel Phillips and Captain America.“ „That is correct, sir.“ „Well, you must have impressed someone over there to get this gig. What exactly is it you did over there?“ „I ran missions that were vital to the war effort. As you know, much of this is highly classified, so I cannot go into details.“ „Must have been some very vital work, I’m sure, for you to join us here. The brass was very insistent we find a position for you.“

Clearly, he was less than thrilled to have Peggy become part of his team. She only hoped he would get over it quickly. She did not want to have to proof herself all over again to men who underestimated her and severely overestimated their own abilities. She’d done enough of that during the war. Although punching Hodge in the face had been quite satisfying. Punching Dooley would likely not have the same effect, so she refrained.

The chief stepped around his desk, ushering Peggy out of his office, past Thompson. „Attention, everyone!“, he barked out. „I would like to introduce our newest agent.“ The pause before the last word was almost imperceptible. „Margaret Carter, who joins us from the battlefields of Europe, where she used to work with Captain America.“ There was excited whispering at that name, as there always was.

She could feel them sizing her up, so she gave them her most professional smile. „Thank you Chief Dooley. I’m looking forward to working with all of you.“ Before anyone could react Dooley barked, „Show’s over, get back to your work!“, disappearing into his office again. Peggy stood there, unsure of where to go.

An agent with a crutch moved towards her and offered her his hand. „Daniel Sousa, nice to meet you.“ „Peggy Carter, likewise. You wouldn’t know which one my desk is?“ After a few seconds he said, „Ehr, I think the one by the window is free?“ He pointed to a cluttered desk to her right. She felt anger rising in her chest. Dooley hadn’t even bothered to organise a workplace for her. He couldn’t have made his dislike for the situation more plain. She felt her nostrils flare, but gave Sousa brisk smile anyway. „Well, then I will take possession of that one. Thank you.“

She began moving towards the table. Sousa followed her. „You can just bundle that stuff and throw it out. It’s just clutter, people have been using the desk to dump odds and ends ever since Gibroni left.“ He was obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation. „I shall do that, Agent Sousa.“ There was an awkward moment of silence, as they both stood looking at the desk.

Sousa cleared his throat. „So, you really worked with Captain America? He’s a hero of mine.“ „He’s everybody’s hero“, she said curtly. She’d had this conversation too many times. People always wanted to share their stories of the great Captain America, while she wanted to remember Steve and keep her mourning private. „He did some really amazing things“, Sousa tried again. „Yes, I know, I trained him well.“ He looked confused at that, but she was in no mood to accommodate him, even though he had been the only friendly face in the office so far.

That was borne out by his next statement. „So the coffee maker’s over here, the meeting room’s there and the lockers are back there.“ She was quite sure no locker had been set aside for her. „Thank you again, Agent Sousa.“ Politeness was always a crutch to lean on when one wanted to scream. Her mother had taught her that. „You’re welcome“, Sousa said, returning to his own desk.

Peggy sat down in her chair. Not an auspicious start to her new position. It was so frustrating, this constant disrespect. She wished she had someone to talk to, but she didn’t yet have any friends in New York. Howard, if she could locate him, was not really the type for serious conversations. She’d have to make it on her own, one day at a time. The first step would be to get rid of the detritus on her desk. Then she would find a way to show these agents what she could do. They didn’t need to be her friends, they just neededto accept her as a colleague, as a proper agent. She’d drag them there, kicking and screaming if need be. At that very moment Thompson yelled: „Carter, some coffee in the conference room please!“ In his case some kicking would be very satisfying.


End file.
